


Bittersweet Lies

by Pegasister60



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Love Hotel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: Kokichi has conflicting emotions when he enters and sees Shuichi in the Love Hotel.





	Bittersweet Lies

Kokichi was a liar. This was a well-known fact among the survivors. 

They scorned and alienated him. Well, one person didn’t. The ultimate detective gave him a chance, defended him when no one else would.

That’s why he was conflicted when he entered that hotel room.

He’d gambled for fun and bought the key since he had more than enough monocoins to do so. That, and he always saw Shuichi buying them.

He hadn’t expected this outcome.

He found himself staring down at a breathless detective.

He didn’t want any of this.

This wasn’t his Shuichi.

This was a _lie_.


End file.
